


A Day in the life of Agent Scully and William...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [4]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: A typical day with a Scully and her son William...





	1. In the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Dana Scully, William Scully or Bill Scully. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Georgetown, Virginia,   
Scully's apartment  
Thursday, 6:00am

Scully tossed and turned in her sleep but gave up trying to go to sleep again as William had once again woken her up from her slumber that night. As William cried Scully yawned and stretched before turning on the light.   
She was sleeping on the couch so she could feed William more easily. Without thinking and almost automatically, Scully pulled on her dressing gown and made her way to her newly decorated kitchen before getting a bottle of milk. She then warmed it up in the microwave for a little bit before taking it back to the living room and picking William up from his crib.   
"Sssh, William darling," she cooed softly as she fed him the milk. William sucked at the bottle and Scully smiled at her newborn. He looked so much like Mulder and Scully was happy to be reminded of Mulder every time she looked at her baby's sweet face.   
William had his father's nose and his mother's eyes. After a while William stopped crying and began to enjoy his milk.   
When Scully finished feeding him she took the bottle away and placed a sleeping William back in his crib. Scully then went back to the kitchen and refilled the bottle before placing it in the fridge and then went back to the living room where she laid back down on the couch and promptly fell asleep again.


	2. Later that morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully prepares William for a shopping trip...

Chapter Two Later that morning…

Georgetown, Virginia   
Scully's apartment   
9:00am

Scully had just called her nanny and Informed her she wouldn’t be needing her that day as she already had plans to take William out with her shopping.   
So Scully was now changing William as he gurgled and smiled at his Mom. Scully tickled his tummy as she changed his diaper which made him laugh.   
Scully smiled and began to sing, "Jeramiah was a bull frog, was a good friend of mine. Couldn't understand a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine," and William laughed again.  
Finally Scully and William were ready to go to the mall. Scully looked in the mirror and straightened her cardigan that she wore with a dark blue top and trousers before deciding she was ready.   
She then grabbed her car keys and put William in his buggy before leaving her apartment.


	3. Scully and William's shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully enjoys lunch with William after a good shop...

Georgetown Virginia  
Local mall  
Thursday 1pm

Scully sat at a café that lunchtime and rocked William's buggy gently as she ate her lunch of apple and tune salad. She looked to her left at her purchases and was satisfied with what she had bought.   
William was especially well behaved so she bought him a new sailors outfit. She grinned at the purchase and couldn’t wait to see it on William as it reminded her of her brother Bill who was in the Navy.   
Scully made a mentor note to contact Bill and ask him to come over sometime and spend some time with his nephew.   
William started to cry again so Scully went over to the counter and asked them if they could warm William's milk up in the microwave, which they did. Scully then went back to her seat and fed William the milk before dipping her tea and finishing her salad.   
After William finished the milk Scully stood up and picked up her shopping bags before leaving the mall with a sleeping William wrapped warmly in his buggy.


	4. Dinnertime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully prepares dinner for her and William...

Georgetown Virginia  
Scully's apartment   
Thursday 6pm

Scully was holding a crying William in her arms and cradled him against her chest later that evening. They had got home and William was now wearing his sailors outfit and it really did remind Scully of her brother Bill. So she had take a picture of William on her cellphone and sent it to Bill, who text back half an hour later with: ahoy! Boy after my own heart he is! Scully grinned. She had asked him to come by when he could and Bill told her he couldn’t for a while as he was on another mission. But as soon as that was over he would visit her in about three weeks.   
Scully understood and wished her brother well. Now she had got dinner on which was a bottle of milk for William and a microwaved lasagne for her.   
William had now stopped crying so Scully put him back in his crib before going to the kitchen and preparing dinner.   
Scully enjoyed her meal and fed William as soon as she finished. As she did so she smiled at her son and stroked his cheek, feeling blessed and extremely grateful to have him in her life. She then drowned suddenly as she thought of Mulder. She wondered if she would ever se him again- if William would ever see him again and even get to know his father. "Your dad will come home soon William, I promise," Scully told him gently as he smiled his innocent beautiful smile at her.   
Scully then yawned and decided to watch a movie before bed. So she got some chocolate that she had bought from the mall earlier and got changed into her pyjamas and slippers before flopping back down on the couch and put on her favourite DVD: Little Women.


	5. Bedtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully spends time with William...

Later that evening  
8:30pm

Scully hummed as she got ready for bed later that evening. She was taking her face mask off before going back to William and making sure he was still sleeping soundly.   
He was. Scully yawned and laid back down the couch before pulling a wooden blanket over herself. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she prepared herself for another night of William's crying. Scully found herself loving William more each day and couldn’t imagine life without him.   
She smiled at her sleeping baby. "Good night sweet William," she whispered, before letting her eyelids close and falling into a deep sleep. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
